culturefandomcom-20200222-history
January Jones
| birth_place = Sioux Falls, South Dakota, U.S. | othername = | occupation = Actress, model | yearsactive = 1999–Present | children = 1 | domesticpartner = | website = }} January Kristen Jones (born January 5, 1978) is an American actress and model. She is best known for playing Betty Draper in the television series Mad Men (2007–15), as well as for notable roles in American Wedding (2003), We Are Marshall (2006), and in the 2011 films Unknown, Seeking Justice, and X-Men: First Class. Since 2015, Jones has been starring as Melissa Chartres in the Fox series The Last Man on Earth. For her work on Mad Men she received two Golden Globe nominations and one Emmy nomination. Early life Jones was born in South Dakota, Inside the Actors Studio – The Cast and Creator of Mad Men. Episode aired May 14, 2012. the daughter of Karen, who manages a Scheels sporting goods store, and Marvin Jones, a coach, gym teacher, and fitness director.'Mad Men' mom wears D.M. dress to 'Oprah'. Pqasb.pqarchiver.com (September 18, 2009). Retrieved May 27, 2011.Winds of change are blowing for AMC's 'Mad Men'. Pittsburgh Tribune-Review (July 28, 2008). Retrieved May 27, 2011. She is of Czech, Danish, English, Welsh, and German descent.Genealogy of January Jones http://freepages.family.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~nelliswebsite/p_787.html#45919January’s paternal grandfather, Roger Maurice Jones, on the 1930 U.S. Census https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XQV7-LCMGenealogy of January’s paternal grandmother, Emma Christine Sejnoha http://worldconnect.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=bonhommesd&id=I27367Obituary of January’s paternal grandmother, Emma Christine (Sejnoha) Jones http://www.wcsfc.com/memsol.cgi?user_id=1054924January’s paternal great-grandparents, Rudolph Sejnoha and Emma F. Pavlish, on the 1930 U.S. Census https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XQJP-BCD She is named after January Wayne, a character in Jacqueline Susann's Once Is Not Enough.January Jones; The Anger Management Actress Wants to Be More Than a Flavor of the Month, People, April 21, 2003. Retrieved August 18, 2008. She has two sisters, Jacey and Jina. She spent much of her childhood in Hecla, South Dakota, where her family moved in 1979. Career Jones has had supporting roles in Anger Management (2003), Love Actually, and Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights. In 2005, she appeared as a U.S. border guard's wife in the film The Three Burials of Melquiades Estrada, directed by and starring Tommy Lee Jones. In We Are Marshall (2006), she played the role of Carol Dawson, wife of American football coach William "Red" Dawson. Jones also started in "Good Kill" (2014), opposite Ethan Hawke. She played the lead female role in the movie Love's Enduring Promise as a pioneer family's oldest child. Her character falls in love with a mysterious man who saves her father's life. She also appeared in the AMC original television drama series Mad Men for seven seasons as young suburban housewife and mother Betty Draper Francis. She received two Golden Globe nominations and one Emmy nomination for her performances. Jones is also known for her role as Cadence Flaherty, the love interest of both Steve Stifler and Paul Finch in the 2003 comedy film American Wedding, the third installment of the American Pie film series. She played a con artist in the Law & Order episode "Quit Claim" who, as a lone surviving suspect connected to a real estate scam involving organized crime, frustrates the efforts of Assistant District Attorney Michael Cutter. She also appeared in The Boat That Rocked, a British film about offshore pirate radio in the 1960s, renamed Pirate Radio for North American release in 2009. Jones was ranked No. 82 on the Maxim Hot 100 Women of 2002. She appeared on the cover of "The Hot Issue" of British GQ magazine in May 2009. She appeared on the cover of the November 2009 issue of American GQ magazine, and has been a 'topic' in the magazine several times. On November 14, 2009, Jones hosted an episode of Saturday Night Live which featured the musical guest The Black Eyed Peas. In 2011, Jones starred in two thriller films, first in Unknown alongside Liam Neeson and Diane Kruger, directed by Jaume Collet-Serra, and later in Seeking Justice alongside Nicolas Cage and Guy Pearce.Dark Castle Casts Up 'Unknown White Male'. Bloody-disgusting.com (October 26, 2009). Retrieved May 27, 2011. She portrayed Emma Frost in X-Men: First Class. She appears in the Fox television show ''The Last Man on Earth'', playing the character of Melissa Chartres. Personal life She dated Josh Groban from 2003 to 2006. Jones announced in Vanity Fair magazine in 2009 that she has joined Oceana as a celebrity spokesperson, working to save endangered sharks."Miss January". Vanity Fair. February 2009. Jones gave birth to a son, Xander Dane Jones, on September 13, 2011. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * January Jones on Instagram Category:1978 births Category:Actresses from South Dakota Category:American female models Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Czech descent Category:American people of Danish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Brown County, South Dakota Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses